Vuoto
by Pictor Nauco
Summary: One-shoot. Nunca lo imaginó. Parecía tan siniestro. Invencible tal vez. Pero en ese momento, sus ojos estaban aún mas vacíos de lo habitual.


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta **_**_historia son propiedad de Rick Riordan._**

* * *

**_Vuoto_**

Estaba cerca, muy cerca. Su hermana estaba muerta. No. Iba a morir. Corrió.

-¡Nico! - rugió la chica desesperada, deseando intervenir, levantando inútilmente su espada de caballería.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El suelo junto a su cabeza estaba húmedo. Los pasos se acercaban.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- la oía decir con voz temblorosa-. ¿Por qué?

El hijo de Hades no respondió. Dolía. Dolía mucho, pero su rostro permaneció indiferente.

-¿Por qué?- repitió Hazel con lágrimas corriendo sobre sus mejillas.

Tomó la lanza con fuerza, sin cambiar su expresión. Sentía como se movía dentro de sus pulmones, desgarrando y cortando la carne al ser desenterrada. El arma cayó al suelo con un golpe seco.

La sangre corría por la comisura de sus labios. Le ardía la garganta y su visión estaba desenfocada.

-¿Nico?

_Fantástico._

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Él n-no me dejó m-morir- balbuceaba su hermana hablaba con la voz quebrada

Se sintió casi culpable. Casi.

-¿¡Por qué tenías que meterte?! ¡Iba a estar bien!- lo riñó con las mejillas aún húmedas.

-Seguro- dijo sarcásticamente con la voz más firme que pudo emitir-

-Nico, no debiste haberlo hecho

-¿Y por qué no?

-¿Por qué tenías que elegir justo este momento para comenzar a ser caritativo?

-¿Qué? ¿Me prefieres egoísta?- respondió con voz burlona-

-Jason, ve por alguno de los hijos de Apolo. Llama a los demás, si puedes.

El chico asintió gravemente y se perdió de vista.

-Hazel, a nadie le interesa.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- exclamó indignada.

-No es cierto.

-¡Claro que lo es!

-¿De veras? Tú te sientes en deuda, Percy se siente culpable por la muerte de Bianca. Jason solo es un entrometido. Y mi padre probablemente ya esté sintiéndose realizado.

-No me siento en deuda- dijo la chica con calma-eres mi hermano.

-¿Y si no lo fuera? - susurró

Su voz cada vez sonaba más débil. Sentía que habían pasado horas aunque hubieran sido unos minutos.

-Lo diría de todas formas.

No pudo evitar hacer una mueca cuando la herida se contrajo de manera especialmente desagradable.

-Todo está bien, Jason va por ayuda-dijo suavemente Hazel al notar como se estremecía .

-¡NICO!

_Demonios._

-¡Hazel! ¿Qué sucede?

_¿Es que no podían dejarlo en paz y guardarse esa estúpida pregunta para sí mismos ?_

-¡Es- un idiota!- vociferó-. Iba dirigido a mi -terminó sollozante.

-Nico, ¿estás bien?

Si, por supuesto, estaba perfectamente. Vamos, que solo había sido atravesado por una lanza justo en el pecho.

-¿Hablas en serio Leo?- preguntó Rachel con el seño fruncido.

El hijo de Hefestos guardó silencio sabiamente. La chica era una mortal, pero había sido ella la que había golpeado a Kronos en el ojo con un cepillo. Había oído esa historia incontables veces y definitivamente no quería ser su próxima víctima.

A pesar de que no podía respirar correctamente y ardor en la garganta aumentaba, se las arreglo para contestar que era menos grave de lo que parecía y estaría bien. Eso pareció aliviar un poco a todos.

-Bien, hay que llevarlo adentro. Supongo que a pesar de estar en el campamento, todo esto tiene algo positivo Aún no cruzan las barreras y es más fácil trasladar las armas y a los heridos.

-Sí, sí, muy positivo, ahora ayúdame a levantarlo.

-No-dijo el chico de ojos negros con voz firme.

-Nico, tenemos que llevarte al campamento- le dijo Pipper muy despacio.

-No- logró resistirse al encanto vocal.

Sabía que si lo movían no iba a poder contenerse e iba terminar haciendo algún gesto de dolor demasiado evidente.

Ignorando sus deseos, Jason rodó los ojos y levantó sus piernas. Frank imitó su ejemplo, situándose junto a su cabeza y tomándolo por las axilas.

Nunca se había sentido tan inútil e indefenso. Sintió con Frank jalaba hacia arriba y no pudo contener un gemido casi invisible. Afortunadamente nadie lo notó.

Jadeo al ser levantado un poco más.

-¿Nico?

_Mierda._

-Nico

-¿Hmn?- logró murmurar sin separar los labios.

-¿Te duele? Háblame.

No podía abrir la boca, lo sabía, sentía en sabor metálico contra su lengua.

-Háblame- repitió su hermana con semblante preocupado.

El rey de los fantasmas negó levemente con la cabeza, percibiendo como aparecían manchas negras en su visión.

Se sentía mareado y débil. Intentaba respirar de manera normal y tragar la sangre que seguía subiendo por su tráquea.

Se revolvió con todas sus fuerzas, sorprendiendo a los dos romanos. Cayó al suelo, sin importarle quién lo observaba y tosió. De alguna forma, se sintió mejor. Se incorporó levemente, agachándose al sentir como vomitaba sangre.

Oyó como lo llamaban, pero las voces eran difusas, ya no veía nada y le dolía el pecho.

Cuando las sacudidas cesaron, se acostó sobre su espalda. Comenzó a distinguir los rostros que lo rodeaban. Lo observaban más personas de lo que había imaginado. Mas de las que había contado antes de caer.

Hazel debió interpretar su mirada confundida.

-Frenaron el ataque-dijo en voz baja la morena.

-Genial- se sorprendió de lo débil que sonaba su voz.

Nunca había detestado tanto ser hijo de uno de los tres grandes como en ese momento.

Muchos otros campistas habían muerto o habían sido heridos, pero claro, tenían que estarlo observando a él. Se sentía como una atracción de circo.

Sintió una dolorosa punzada en su costado.

¿Eh? No había notado antes que estaba siendo revisado por uno de los hijos de Apolo.

Alguien intentaba darle ambrosía, pero el chico giró el rostro.

-¿Es que acaso quieres morir?

-No

-¿Entonces por qué n-

-Simplemente no me importa

-Pues si no te importa entonces coopera, y abre la boca de una vez- intentaba convencerlo Rachel irritada.

-Es inútil- volvió a interrumpir.

-¡No lo es!

-En realidad- dijo el chico rubio que lo había revisado sin que se diera cuenta- él... tiene razón-. Lo lamento- añadió mirando a Hazel.

Ella negaba con la cabeza. Se arrodilló junto a su hermano y acarició su cabeza.

Nico ya ni siquiera intentaba respirar. Al hacerlo, sentía como si estuviera inhalando acido. Apretó los puños, reteniendo cualquier sonido.

En sus últimos instantes de cordura, pensó que sería la primera vez que visitaría el inframundo estando…bueno, estando muerto.

Y Jason sólo pensó que ahora aquella mirada se veía aún mas vacía de lo habitual.

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
